Confession
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: Danny admits something he shouldn't have...Sam's mom paid him to be friends with her! Now Sam thinks he's getting paid to date her and breaks up with him...what's a ghost boy with a big mouth to do? Post PP DXS
1. Chapter 1

Laughing, Sam and Danny landed on the ground just inside the park, screeches of,

"DANNY! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Fading away. The laughter died as Danny held her against him on the soft ground, a breeze coming through. He smiled warmly and leaned his head on the top of Sam's, snuggling closer to her.

"I can't believe she tried to tackle you." Sam giggled, blowing some of his hair out of her face. He grinned.

"I know, me neither. She is so desperate, it's scary." Sam sighed softly.

"But if she had gotten you, you wouldn't of...left me, would you?" Danny pulled back and sat up, bringing her up with him, holding onto her shoulders.

"Sam," He said seriously. "I'm not going to leave you." He had never seen her so upset about something. Ever since the had begun dating, every girl in Amity, (not to mention, 23 transfer students had recently come in,) had wanted to be his girlfriend, and Sam was always afraid that he was going to leave her for someone prettier, or someone he liked more.

He was always telling her how beautiful she was, why wouldn't she believe him?

"Sorry." She whispered. He smiled affectionately, hugging her.

"Can you believe this?" He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"What?" She whispered back.

He pulled back from their embrace.

"Look how far we've come. We used to be the best of friends. Now we're together, and happier than ever."

Danny smiled. He couldn't believe someone so beautiful and, and someone like her, would like someone like him. He was so clumsy and everything, he sometimes couldn't believe she hadn't broken up with him for one of those Goth guys at the private schools around town, and that she never got tired of his kisses. He knew he never got tired of hers.

"And we know each other so well. See, I can make you say my name." Danny said teasingly.

He pressed his lips to hers, his mouth heating up. He held her face in his hands, kissing her tenderly, lovingly. He gently licked her lower lip, making her moan, and sigh,

"Oh, Danny..." He didn't break the kiss to gloat. Her lips parted under his, making him groan and slip one hand around her waist, pulling her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding herself to him, as she sighed longingly. After a few minutes, (It felt like a few years,) they broke apart. Sam sighed happily, and gently sat in his lap, as he held her.

"I remember when we first met." He said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It was funny. You didn't have any friends, and your mom actually offered to _pay _me to be friends with you."

"Did you take it?" Her tone was a bit cold, but Danny took no notice.

"Well, yeah, but I had always wanted to be--" He was cut off as she jumped out of his lap, making him fall to the ground. He looked up at her in bewilderment.

"Oh, so you've only been friends with me because my mother _paid _you to?!" She cried, angrily.

"No, Sam, I was like, six years old! I didn't--" But he got interrupted.

"As a six year old, you at least knew money was worth something! What, my mother's been paying you to be my friend all these years?! What, when you and Tucker hang out, you laugh at how dumb I am?!! And what's she paying you now, just to pretend to be my boyfriend, hm? One hundred? Two hundred?"

"Sam, I..." He reached for her, but she slapped his hand away, and it fell to the ground, dejectedly.

"What, does she give you twenty bucks every time you kiss me? Thirty five? Danny, I can't believe you!"

"Sam! I do not take money from your mom to be your boyfriend! I'm your boyfriend because I want to be!" Danny finally got his word in. Now he waited for the verdict.

"Usually I'd believe you, Danny, but this is too big to handle right now. I think we should break up." She said, hurrying away, to sob to Tucker.

Danny just fell back against the grass.

xoxox

I just felt like writing this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tucker

"Tucker! Tucker!" Sam cried, running into his arms. He held her close as she cried into his shoulder.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Tucker asked.

"Does it have something to do with Danny?"

"It has everything to do with Danny! He said my mom paid him to date me!" Tucker was astounded. That wasn't Danny at all….

"Are you sure this came from him?" He asked her gently, rubbing her back in little circles.

"Well….no…." She confessed. "But everyone told me he was, and I didn't believe him until today. He told me that my mom paid him to be friends with me."

"What? How did that rumor start?" Tucker asked. Sam shrugged.

"Well, this is what happened…."

_Sam was walking down the hall, going to meet up with Danny, her boyfriend. She still loved to say and hear it. He loved her, and cared for her. She couldn't be happier. _

_Suddenly, not realizing what happened, she was on the ground, her books and papers scattered everywhere. She snapped out of it, to see Paulina looming over her._

"_Hey, Goth freak, watch where your going." She snapped, picking up her books. Suddenly, her hand found a note between Danny and Sam that Sam had dropped. _

_It said,_

_Hey, Sam, I no this is sudden, but do u want 2 go to the park w/ me aftr skool?_

_Sur, Dan. Is Tuck coming?_

_No…I kind of wanted it to b a date…if that's alrite with u? _

_Wow, D…Id love to_

_That had been their first date, and after a few more, he asked her to go steady with him._

"_Your actually going out with that loser?" Paulina asked, giving her the note. Sam stuck it in her binder and answered,_

"_Yeah, what's it to you?"_

_Paulina smirked, and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. Sam waited impatiently, until Paulina spoke up._

"_Well, you know my mama is friends with yours, right?" She asked, standing. Sam did as well._

"_Unfortunately, yes." Sam answered._

"_Well, once, when you were visiting one of your relatives or something, I was on a shopping trip with he both of them. We were eating lunch, and they were talking about old boyfriends of ours, you know?" _

_Sam flushed red, but didn't say anything._

"_So, your mama was talking about your loser boyfriend, Danny."_

"_He's not a loser." _

"_Whatever. She said that when he first met you, it wasn't by accident. She gave ten bucks to that 'cute little boy' and told him he would get more if he became friends with you." _

_Sam took a step back. _

"_No…that can't be true." _

"_It is. I heard it. You know, that makes a person say something. I would be careful around him if I were you. Who knows if she's still paying him? Maybe even hundreds of dollars, just to date you." Paulina turned, satisfied. As she walked off, she said,_

"_Who knows, Sammy?" _

Sam sighed, her story done.

"And after that, rumor got around and people kept asking me if that was true and if I was alright. After I heard Danny tell me it was true, I just kinda snapped."

Finally, Tucker spoke. His voice was hushed.

"So….you broke up with him?" Sam began to cry again.

"Yes, I did! Oh, you should've heard him, Tuck! He seemed so upset! I feel so bad!"

"You know he would never play with your heart like that, don't you?" Tucker asked quietly, holding her at arms length.

"Yes, yes, I always do, but I just kinda went all stupid and broke up with him. And he was the sweetest boyfriend ever." She said, wiping her tears.

"Go to him." Tucker said, letting her go. "Tell him you need him."

"Okay…." She said confidently. "Okay." With that, she was gone.

"Jazz, Jazz!" Danny called, pounding on her door. She came out, looking annoyed.  
"What do you want? These cramps are like getting a fastball to the stomach." She snapped.

"Jazz, I'm sorry, I really am, I really need to borrow some money!" Danny said hurriedly.

"For what, bail money?" Jazz said, leaning against the doorframe, still annoyed.

"No, Jazz, please, I messed up big time, and I really need some money!" Danny begged.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I told Sam something I shouldn't have, and—"

"And she's mad at you, and your afraid she's going to break up with you." Jazz said boredly.

"—No…She did break up with me." Danny finished softly.

"Oh, man, you must've done something awful." Jazz said, not helping him any. She walked into her room and came out with her purse.

"Here, take it." She said. Danny took out her wallet, dropped the purse, and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, thank you, Jazz, thank you!" Then, he whispered softly, not knowing that she could hear him.

"I don't know if I can live without her." With that, he was gone, zipping out the door.

Jazz grimaced and held her stomach as she closed her door, laying on her bed.

Danny zoomed to the florist shop, forgetting that he had ghost powers.

"Hi, I'd like a dozen red roses." Danny said to the older woman behind the counter.

"You look like your in a bit of a hurry, sonny." She said kindly to him.

"Yes, I messed up real bad with my girlfriend." Danny said, a tear or two sliding down his cheeks.

"Oh, no need to cry, sweetie." She said, handing him the desired flowers.

"You seem like a very sweet boy. No charge." She smiled at him.

"Oh, thank you so much!!" Danny said, smiling at her, wiping his tears away. He grabbed the flowers and ran out.

Danny went to many places before running to Sam's house.

Sam had gone to Danny's house, only to find him not there. She trudged home, knowing he must be furious with her, or at least upset.

When she opened the door to her room, her knees went week. There was a dozen red roses laying on her pillow, along with an at least ten dollar box of chocolates, and a card. Rose petals, (not from the roses) were strewn over her bed and part of her floor. Tears slipped down her cheeks. He was the sweetest, most caring boyfr….um, person, ever. She wanted to squeeze him and kiss him and tell him how much she loved him. But where was he?

Sam picked up the card. It said,

_Sam,_

_I know you are so majorly mad at me. I shouldn't of said anything about what happened. I swear to you, I'm your boyfriend because I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be with you until we die, and when we're ghosts. I love you so much, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I heard the rumors too, and I'm guessing that why you got so mad at me. It's true that she paid me when I met you, but after that first time, I refused the money she offered me, being I just loved being around you. And you would be happy to know that all I did was spend that money on candy, and made myself sick, so I got what I deserved. I bet right now, your mom sincerely wished she never asked me to be friends with you, but I still am, because, Sam, I feel utterly empty without you. I can't live without you. I hope and pray that you'll forgive me and we can be together again. Maybe not today, but someday, because I can wait. _

_Love, forever and always, _

_Danny_

She was positively sobbing now, holding the card to her heart. How could she break up with him!? He was the greatest, sweetest, caring, loving person she knew!

Danny! Danny! Sam cried.

Her closet slowly opened.

"Yes?" A voice asked. She whirled around. Danny came out of it.

"I heard you coming, so I hid."

She hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Danny, I love you too!!" She said.

"And I want to be your girlfriend again to you….If you still want me to, I mean." She said. Danny pulled her over to her bed, and got under the covers with her.

"I love you so much, Sammy. Will you be my girlfriend again?" Danny asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course." She said cuddling into him. After a while, they both fell asleep. When Danny awoke, Sam smiled at him and began kissing his throat. He groaned and suppressed himself. She kissed his jaw bone, and he moaned loudly, until she made it to his lips, capturing them in a long, passionate kiss.

After a minute or two…

"Ahem."

Danny and Sam quickly pulled apart.

Mrs. Manson was standing over them.

"H…Hey, Mrs. Manson. Whacha going to do with that bat?" Danny asked nervously, smiling a nervous smile.

"Mom, calm down. Hey, you were the one that paid him to be my friend, after all." Sam smiled.


End file.
